


Confessio

by LazyCakes



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sidon is horny but nothing really comes of it, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyCakes/pseuds/LazyCakes
Summary: Link brings Sidon on an adventure across Hyrule, and Sidon, not knowing their final destination nor the purpose for the journey, is merely thankful to be by the Hero's side.
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Confessio

“You have to leave? Already?” Sidon asked. He knew the disappointment in his voice was too obvious, but from the way Link nodded, ears drooping, he didn’t seem happy about it either. 

Sidon folded his arms and rested his chin on them. From where he was settled on the bank of the eastern reservoir, he could see the light of Vah Ruta, pointing out somewhere toward Central Hyrule. Link was seated on the Hylian bed set slightly away from the bank, carefully unwrapping the bandages from his arm. 

“You have done so much for us, Link. It would be selfish to ask you to stay...but it must be so much pressure, to be everyone’s hero. Do you not get tired?”

Link smiled, sweet, and stood. Whatever wound had been on his arm was gone, and he stretched it cautiously. He walked over to the bank and crouched, low, drawing out the tablet he carried everywhere. He began tapping at it idly, and Sidon continued talking. 

“It must not be so bad. You’ve gotten to see so much of the world, right? It must be beautiful out there.” 

Link hummed, but not in disagreement. 

“I admit, did I not have responsibilities here, I should have liked to travel like you do. I think,” Sidon laughed in spite of himself, “I think I shouldn’t like to be a hero. Far too much pressure for me, if not you. But I should like to explore some.” 

The sharp glint in Link’s eyes when he looked up told him to pay attention. Link shuffled onto one knee and began to open a map on his slate. First, he gestured between their faces, tapping at where Sidon’s nose would bridge, were he Hylian, and he laughed. 

“Yes, yes, the two of us.”

Link grinned, pointing to the map. He traced a path through Hyrule, from their current position, skirting around Central Hyrule to the South, passing through Hateno, then near Faron tower, and pointing out a final destination somewhere in Gerudo Desert. 

“No, Link, I couldn’t possibly go with you! I can’t leave behind my duties here.”

The hero pouted, and of all the strength in his body and power in his soul, courage in his heart and wisdom in his head, it truly was Link’s pout to which Sidon was weakest. “I—My father needs my help, I can’t abandon my people, you know old Muzu won’t be able to keep up with the youth, and what of the Lynel on Shatterback?”

Link gave him a flat, unimpressed look, and drew forth a fragment of dusty, chipped horn. Sidon took it obediently, lamely, turning it in his hands until he realized what it was. 

“Oh. So that’s how you hurt your arm.” 

Link snorted as he pushed himself to his knees. He stood again, stretching his arms above his head with a satisfied groan, before turning lightly on a heel and traipsing back towards his pack on the bed. He moved with such practiced ease, such lightness, like a fairy.

Sidon remembered a distant thing, fuzzy, of being younger, small enough to climb upon Link’s back without hurting him. Back when Link still spoke. His own voice had been high and bashful, that of his child self, but in his memories, Link’s wasn’t very deep either, though still calm and kind. It was a voice Sidon remembered when he tried to comfort others. 

_ “Tell me about when you were my age!” _

_ “Your age? Little prince, you’re older than I am.” _

_ “About being a kid! You didn’t always have a sword on your back!” _

_ “You would be surprised,”  _ Link had been smiling, but it was lost, suddenly, the first time Sidon had seen him as serious as the knight he was supposed to be.  _ “I was very young when I found the sword that I carry. _ ”

Sidon still felt the way his breath had choked in his throat, knees ached from how quickly he had sat down in preparation for his story. Link’s laugh hadn’t changed, but that time it was wistful, thinking.  _ “Farther from here than I should like to admit, there is a place where trees grow too close for any sunlight to touch the ground, and in its stead, mist hangs heavy over the earth. The Lost Woods….true to the name, I had gone in, and like many, couldn’t find my way back out. I don’t know how long I wandered, but I found a little wooden child, hiding his face with a leaf, trapped inside an old tree trunk. A Korok. _ ”

Sidon still had the little drawing Link had made for him of the fabled Korok, folded away in a book somewhere. 

_ “The Korok was surprised that I could see him, but thankful to be saved. He saw that I needed to be saved, too, and called for his friends. At least a hundred Korok came out from the mist to help me. They lead me deeper into the forest, chasing the sunlight I asked them for, and caught it in a clearing beneath a huge, old tree. And there, glimmering in the light, was this blade.” _

Link had drawn it forth with such extreme care wrapped beneath his confidence, very gently taking Sidon’s small hand and placing it on the flat of the blade. He’d been able to feel it thrumming, almost with a heartbeat, almost alive. 

_ “It’s breathing!”  _ Sidon had cried, and Link had given him that soft, patient smile that was rare to be found now. 

_ “It is alive, in a way. It was buried deep in the earth when I first found it. I wasn’t strong enough to pull it free yet. I spent a lot of time there, with the Korok children, before I was strong enough.” _

Sidon had always imagined Link growing up with fairies. It explained why he moved so lightly on his feet, so delicate without even trying. The fact that the forest children were made of wood seemed to not change that. He missed Link’s stories, missed Link’s laugh….he missed Link. How on earth could he possibly have that time with him, though, if he were to simply allow the Champion to walk out freely? With, what, saying goodbye?

Sidon pulled himself out of the reservoir with his forearms braced on the artificial bank. 

“I want to join you, my friend, I do.” Sidon began, and Link, who had been rewrapping his bandages into a little bundle, bit his lip and looked away, ears dropping. No doubt, he was expecting Sidon to deny him again. “But we will have to ask my father, at the least.” 

Link sprung from the bed in an instant and closed the space between them in even less, grabbing Sidon’s hands with his own tiny ones, grinning wide and making Sidon’s knees far too weak. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, alright, I'm sticking my hand into the BOTW pool, but I'm NOT doing any porn just yet, because dear god y'all how am i to write about a fish with two dicks?  
> Quarantine has made me crazy, but not that crazy.


End file.
